Stop Bugging Me
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: Eight-year-old Nation has a problem, and she needs Cosmo's help to get rid of it. Oneshot Shock Treatment fic!


**Summary: Eight-year-old Nation has a problem, and she needs Cosmo's help to get rid of it. Oneshot Shock Treatment fic!  
>Rated: K... it's all just sibling stuff, no romance<br>A/N I got a plotbunny that would NOT go away. So... this is probably (actually, it really IS) super stupid. And yeah, the title IS incredible crappy... deal with it...  
><strong>

"Cosmo! Cosmo! Cosmo, wake up!"

The twelve-year-old boy opened his eyes tiredly, and saw his eight-year-old sister looking down at him. She had an anxious, fearful look in her emerald-green eyes. "What is it, Nation?" he yawned and sat up. She looked at the ground, and opened her mouth in an almost timid manner. Before Nation could reply, however, he had grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Cosmo, let go of me!" she growled, laughing a bit.

Cosmo grinned. "Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have taken a bath in super glue. Now I can't let go of you _ever_." he taunted, laughing.

"Let go of me, Cosmo! I can't breathe!" she snapped, pushing her brother away. She was thoroughly annoyed now. "Or… or I'll go wake mom up!"

Cosmo rolled his eyes and continued laughing. However, he could tell that his sister was annoyed – and did not feel like being hugged at the moment – so he let go of her. Sighing, he spoke, "What's the matter, Nation?" He absentmindedly played with a strand of her fiery red hair.

"I… er… I can't pee," she said, her voice a whisper.

Cosmo thought this statement over for a moment, before speaking. "Um… what? Why?"

Nation clicked her tongue. "There's a _huuuuuge_ bug in the bathroom, and I don't wanna go in there. It's sorta scary. Can you get rid of it?" she asked softly, looking at her brother hopefully.

Cosmo rolled his eyes. Standing up, he looked at the clock on the wall – it was 1:35 AM! Sighing, he walked out of the bedroom. He followed his little sister until she got to the bathroom, and stood outside. She held the front of her nightgown, looking at him anxiously. Cosmo found it mildly amusing: she _really_ had to use the bathroom, and yet she was too scared to walk in there.

Cosmo walked into the bathroom and saw the "huge" bug – it was about an inch and a half, and did not look too menacing. Rolling his eyes, he took a cup off of the sink and trapped the insect inside of it. Nation gasped in fear, as if she was worried the bug would devour him. Her brother took a paper from the cupboard beneath the sink, and slowly slid the cup onto the paper, so the bug was trapped.

"Wow, that was really cool," Nation exclaimed softly. "You should be a… um… "bug catcher" when you grow up!" she suggested.

Cosmo shook his head as he took the bug from the bathroom and began to walk down the hall with it. "I already told you, Nation, I want to be a doctor when I grow up. Remember?" He opened the window and released the bug in to the cold night.

Nation nodded. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. However, she suddenly remembered why she had gone through all this trouble in the first place, and ran to the bathroom. About ten minutes later, Cosmo – who had gone back to his bedroom – was being bothered again.

"Hey Cosmo?" whispered Nation.

Cosmo sighed: he _really_ wanted to go back to sleep. "What is it now, Nation?" he asked, almost snapping.

"Thanks… for getting rid of the bug, I mean." she said, smiling. Cosmo smiled back and patted her on the head.

"You're welcome, Nation. Now go to sleep."

Nation nodded. She began to walk out of her brother's bedroom when she suddenly turned around. "Hey Cosmo? Can I be a doctor too?"

Cosmo growled and turned over. "Sure, Nation,"

"Can we work at the same place? Like… be partners?"

"Whatever you want,"

"And can we-"

"Nation, go to bed!" he snapped, sitting up. Nation jumped in surprise. Her brother did not yell often, but when he did it meant that he was serious. She nodded and turned around.

"G'night, Cosmo!" she called as she scurried out of his room.

"Good night, Nation!" he called back, rolling his eyes and lying down again. Cosmo sighed in relief as his sister finally left. He loved her, but she could _really_ be a pain sometimes.

_A/N Honestly, I wasn't even going to post this at first, I really just wrote this for fun... but I guess I will..._

_So, I got the idea to write a story about younger Nation and Cosmo, and it would NOT leave my mind! Believe it or not, this is kind of based on a true story. You see, the other night at around 1:00 AM, I went to use the bathroom and there was a rather large (probably around an inch and a half long) bug. It kinda freaked me out. __**XD**__ So… I decided to write about it. __**=P**__ And I just wanted to write a sibling story… not romance. I don't care how much flame I get. And I think the whole bit with him hugging her and what not is not romantic, just an older brother being an idiot! **XD**_

_(actually, that was a joke… please don't flame me…!)_

_And yeah… I think Cosmo's probably about four years older than Nation. __**:)**__ And, even though I like imagining them as just Riff Raff and Magenta in disguise, I didn't do that for this story __**;)**__ (or, of course, you can imagine that this _is_ Riff and 'Genta, if you want…). And yes, the title _is_ incredibly cheesy. Deal with it. __**;P**_

_And yes, I DID make my smileys bold **XD**_


End file.
